Vagabond
by ji-yuusa
Summary: Demons are searched out and killed. Those with enough money hire themselves monks to hide their demonic features. One demon is sent in by some so-called police to kill the most popular man in Japan. Can she do it before her feelings take over?
1. CHAPTER ONE

CHAPTER ONE  
  
It was a cold day. Harsh winds blew. The streets were empty with only hobo's waltzing around begging for money from anyone who happened to walk by.  
  
Tokyo.  
  
It is said there was a better life in Tokyo. Whoever said that was wrong. At least...in HER perspective. Humans. Demons. Halfbreeds. They were suppose to be free in Tokyo. That's what the ad in the paper had said anyway. And her mother was gullable enough to believe it. Her mother. A concubine.  
  
She had no purpose in this world. She was born with no reason. Only out of a pair of two demon's lust for one another. If she went into the open, she would be mobbed. Attacked. Killed. Demons were banished and shunned from the world as she knew it. Few demons that actually had a heart were lucky enough to either have spirtual relationships, or able to grab some of the famous formula for disguises to hide their demonic features. Many of which were halfbreeds. She had no money. No health relations. No friends. No family. She was alone. All alone. Just a useless demon cast into the darkness of self doubt and pity.  
  
Two figures in black suits slowly walked up the ally ignoring the rain ruining their uniforms. They stood in their still civilized and political posture as they neared the girl crouched down into a Christmas tree box. She cracked her eyes open and smiled to herself. They were here to kill her. Finally. She would be freed from this hell.  
  
"Miss," one of the figues spoke reaching into his jacket, pulling out a badge, "we would like to hire you to obtain information for us. We are with the D.C.P.F."  
  
The girl stared up at the man a moment. The D.C.P.F., huh? She'd heard of the Demon Control Police Force before. "Why me?" she whispered, barely audible. "I myself am a demon. Why do you not kill me and end my miserable life?"  
  
Lighting crashed down loudly illuminating the girl's venemous green eyes which were hitted by her filthy, mud-encrusted red bangs.  
  
"Because," the woman began, "the suspect may not be a demon. He may be a human. He may be a halfbreed. We know only of your species, wolf girl. Your canine blood should give you an exceptional smelling ability. We need you to investigate on this man to find out if he is a demon or not."  
  
The girl slowly crept back into the box apparently disappearing.  
  
"You didn't answer my question. Why do you not kill me?"  
  
The two exchanged slightly confused glances for a moment before turning back to the girl. "If you complete this little...mission, you will be declared a freed demon."  
  
The girl's head shot up at this fully exposing her face. They still hadn't answered her question but the reward was more than she could bare.  
  
"I'll take it."  
  
"Good," the man spoke pulling out a small phone, extending his hand to her. "Keep in touch. Our names are Naraku and Kagura. Agents #506 and 709."  
  
  
  
*T.T*  
  
  
  
"Sir, Sir. Sir, It's time to awaken," a soft voice called out gently rocking the lump wrapped up in blankets in the bed. A loud groan sounded in the room before a loud yawn.   
  
"Go away," he growled yawning again. The maid sighed getting ready to pull the sheets away. Suddenly the door slammed open. The figure jumped as the maid quickly left sensing a fight.  
  
"Kouga! Get your lazy ass out of bed, NOW!" an angry woman's voice screamed. Kouga braced himself as the woman kicked him off the bed. He groaned again and lifted his body from the covers. A man walked in quickly kneeling next to him. Kouga held out his hand taking the overed one. Immediantly his figure seemed to shift a bit. His awkward ears smoothed out and the lazy fang hanging loosely from his mouth shrank.  
  
"Damn, Kikyo, do you have to KICK me out of the bed?" Kouga groaned standing up. Kikyo gasped flushing a bit before running out. Kouga smirked shaking his head. "Silly woman...by the way, thanks Miroku. I guess the spell wore off last night."  
  
Miroku sighed crossing his arms in disapproval as Kouga walked over to the dresser pulling on a brown shirt over his bare chest. He didn't understand what bothered Sango so badly when he woke up. He was covered, after all. Or-at least in THAT area.  
  
"Well the spell would last longer if you would stop drinking and smoking, Kouga. It's bad for your health."  
  
Kouga smirked pulling out a cigarrate from his pants pocket and lighting it. He brought it to his lips breathing deeply before releasing the smoke. Miroku waved his hand around clearing his 'area'.  
  
"Health, smealth," he made up a stupid excuse getting Miroku off his back. "As long as it keeps me calm," he muttered sticking the edge in his mouth.  
  
"I'm a demon, I'll heal, so I'll smoke and drink all I fuckin' want to, got it?"  
  
Miroku sighed. Most would hate being a demon. But nope, not Kouga. The only times he was afraid to show his true self was during the day, when cameras were constantly in his face along with reporters. He didn't really get it. He wasn't even a rock or pop star, yet he seemed to pull attention to himself.  
  
"Keh, if the stupid wolf wants to get himself killed, let 'em," an arrogant voice spoke out as he grasped Miroku's hand. The boy in the doorway's silver hair faded black as the two ears shrank only to reappear at his sides as normal ears. His amber eyes glowed red a moment before turning a deep violet. He released Miroku's hand and patted his shoulder as a way of saying thanks.  
  
"So..." Kouga called out from the bathroom, "what's on the agenda for today?"  
  
Inu Yasha rolled his eyes and walked out muttering something inaudible about 'models' and 'wolves'. Kouga ignored him shaking his head muttering something inaudible about 'girls' and 'dogs'.  
  
"...and that should be about it," Miroku finished. Kouga's head snapped from its sudden gaze outside.  
  
"Can you repeat that?"  
  
Miroku sighed shaking his head. "I said... we're going to be bringing in three girls to spend a month here. We got a comment a few weeks ago that we don't give a damn about your fans so Kikyo and I-"  
  
"You brought Kikyo in on this? Aw, damn, Dog-face is gonna have my head," Kouga groaned inwardly. Miroku silently glared at him as he walked out. Just two minutes passed in the halls.  
  
"PERVERT!!!!" and a loud slap was heard. Miroku lay immobilized on the ground. Kouga stuck his head out the door for a moment and shook his head.  
  
"What an idiot."  
  
  
  
*T.T*  
  
  
  
The girl stared at the other boywith their arms half way extended towards the center of the counter. Both were determined to reach their goal first. As one blinked the other reached for the center. The other quickly pulled the item away stuffing it into her mouth.  
  
"Ha!" Souta shouted swallowing the toast. Kagome glared at him evily before grabbing her pack and stomping out the door.  
  
"Kagome!" a voice yelled out. Kagome turned around and stopped as Yuka caught up with her.  
  
"Hey, did ya' hear about the contest?" she asked excitedly. Kagome stopped raising a brow.  
  
"Contest?" She was always up for a challenge with her friends to see who would get chosen, if anyone.  
  
"Yeah!" Eri added walking next to them. Ayumi followed quietly at their side.  
  
"So-fill me in!" Kagome shouted impatiently. The three giggled at Kagome before Yuka answered.  
  
"You know those three guys?"  
  
"You mean-the super-hot-sexy-god like-trio?"  
  
"Yeah, them-anyway, there's a contest going were three lucky girls get to stay at their mansion for a month!"  
  
"Or guys," Ayumi added nonchalently. Eri and Yuka made disgusted faces at the thought of men wanting to be with other men.  
  
"What?" Ayumi asked at their stares. "There's nothing wrong with it. It's all just opionion."  
  
Kagome coughed loudly and she ran a good ways in front of them walking backwards.  
  
"I, Higurashi Kagome will win the contest to be with the three guys my three friends are overly-obsessed with, for a month!"  
  
The four broke into giggles as they continued for school. Kagome turned around so quickly she bumped into someone who fell down in unison with her.  
  
"Oh, excuse me," the girl muttered as she stood helping Kagome with her books.  
  
"That's alright...no biggie," Kagome muttered back as she stood. She looked the girl over a moment. "Excuse me, are you new? I don't think I recognize you."  
  
Kagome stood up grabbing the last of her books.   
  
"Um...yeah, hi, I'm Sango. Just moved, in fact."  
  
"Oh," Kagome responded dully smiling. 'Must be a senior,' she thought to herself.  
  
  
  
*T.T*  
  
  
  
Kouga sighed contently flipping some shades over his eyes shielding them from the tanning light. He heard a bottle open and a cool liquid touch his chest.  
  
"A lil' lower, darlin'," he said to the servent next to him. Sometimes he loved being rich.  
  
"Kouga!"  
  
Kouga jumped at the loud voice. As he sat up his shades slid off one ear exposing a wide, surprised blue eye. Kikyo stormed up to him with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Just what the hell are you doing? You're up in an hour!"  
  
Kouga set his shades back and lied back down onto the recliner. "I am getting ready."  
  
"You call tanning you're already tan body getting ready?!"  
  
Kouga smirked. He always set up the light just to piss her off. He knew his skin wouldn't darken unless burnt, and wouldn't pale unless someone scared him shitless.  
  
"And do you have to put on that stuff?!" she shouted eyeing the grease-like substance the girl was smearing over his chest. Kouga raised an arm effortlessly pulling his shades off as he sat up. The girl moved behind him and began massaging his shoulders.  
  
"For your information," he started in an annoyed tone eyeing her back, "it's good for the skin, and it attracts more viewers. Plus it smells pretty good too."  
  
Kikyo fumed stomping her foot. "Don't tell me that shit smells-"  
  
Kouga raised his palm to her face. Kikyo backed up a moment before nearing it. She grabbed his hand.  
  
"Hm, jasmine, not bad. But I prefer bell flower."  
  
Kouga snorted pulling his hand away. "Only because 'kikyo' is a 'bell flower'," he muttered as he laid back down onto the sun bed. The girl sat down strandling him before massaging his chest. Kikyo groaned turning away.  
  
"Sometimes you're worse than Miroku."  
  
"Oh, bite me," Kouga joked out finally loosing his will to argue. Kikyo opened her mouth tapping her teeth together to make a 'bite' noise before walking out. Kouga snorted as he grabbed the girl's hands.  
  
"No, like this," he moved the motion of her hands.  
  
  
  
*T.T*  
  
  
  
Kikyo stomped through the mansion determined to get the three ready for their shoots. She made her way up hall until she came to the room she visited the most. She practically hammered the wall down before it opened. Inu Yasha eyed her.  
  
"What do you want, witch?" he asked teasingly. Kikyo rolled her eyes. Sometimes it seemed like they all were ganging up on her.  
  
"First of all, that's Miss Witch," she joked back making him smirk. Every now and then Kikyo was up for a good laugh. She snapped back suddenly, "your shoots are in an hour. Be ready or else..." she left the threat hanging in the air as she made her way to the next room. The door was unlocked...  
  
"MIROKU!!!!!" she shouted. The three girls lying on his bare chest squealed with embarrasment. Kikyo stepped in a pointing a finger to the open door.  
  
"OUT."  
  
The three girls stood and quickly ran out, luckly, still dressed. She slammed the door shut and turned on the lights. "Oh good God..." she groaned eyeing his half naked body. "What a pimp..."  
  
Miroku coughed loudly ignoring the obvious insult. Suddenly Kikyo seemed to be fuming. "Do you really expect to get any money with HICKEYS all over your neck to your chest?"  
  
Miroku snorted as he sat up pulling on a shirt. "They'll go away eventually, cool your jets."  
  
"But your photo shoot is in less than an HOUR!"  
  
"Then I'll use a little foundation. Nothin' a lil' make-up can't fix. And they'll start to fade off by tomorrow when we draw for those three girls to stay here for a month."  
  
Kikyo sighed and walked out. "Just get ready. You're modeling sweaters."  
  
"Again??" Miroku complained. "Man, how come Kouga gets to do all the bathing suits?"  
  
"Because he has the body," Kikyo answered loudly as she walked out.  
  
  
  
*T.T*  
  
  
  
Kagome yawned loudly as she rose from her bed. She rubbed her eyes before shooting up. "Shoot! I overslept!!" she shrieked in a low tone before stopping. "Wait-it's Saturday, oh, stupid me."  
  
Kagome yawned again. 'Well,' she thought, 'now I'm officially awake, I might as well get up.'  
  
She walked down into the kitchen only to be find Souta already up. "Hey, what're you doin' up so early?"  
  
"Watchin' da news."  
  
"What would be..."  
  
"-and now back to you Tsukiko."  
  
"Thank you Yukimoto, as for the current 'going on's', the famous modeling company has sent out the letters for the winners of the contest. Ladies, er, or gentlemen, if you find a letter in your mail box, congratulations!"  
  
Kagome snorted. "As if I'd win. I just entered that because Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi did. I mean-we're up against the entire female population of the world!"  
  
"Kagome!" her mother called out from the laundry room, "Can you go get the mail for me? I need to catch up on our bills!"  
  
Kagome groaned and and looked around seeing all of their neighboors checking their mailboxes. "Whatever," she muttered. She walked down to their mailbox and opened it to get their bills and daily junk mail. She pulled out everthing and lazyly filed through it, slowing down when she came to a particularlly interesting letter. She quickly ran back into the house.  
  
"I WON!!!!!!!!! I WON!!!!!!!!!! OMIGOSH, OMIGOSH!!!!!!!! I WON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
*T.T*  
  
  
  
"Sister, Sister!"  
  
Sango groaned rolling over. "Kohaku...it's a Saturday, can't I get any sleep?"  
  
"But-you got a letter and-"  
  
"Lemme see!" she shouted snatching it from him. She looked at the letter and squealed.  
  
"What?!" Kohaku asked wanting to know what she was so happy about. Sango looked up with the silliest look on her face.  
  
"Kohaku...I'm going to meet MIROKU!!"  
  
Kohaku realized what it was and became yelling to. The two embraced each other as they bounced happily on her bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, how was that for chapter one? Should I continue, or stop right there? I have plenty of ideas. If you want me to continue, leave a review! By the way, I'm searching for a beta reader aka co-author, it's someone who I can send the chapter to first, and they do a grammar, spelling, ect. check to make sure it's in top shape. If you're interested leave your email in the review as well. I'm willing to have up to probably 5. 


	2. CHAPTER TWO

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Kikyo tapped her foot impatiently and looked at the grandfather clock across the room. Half past nine...in the morning.  
  
They were late.  
  
Not to mention the really bad weather out there, she almost thought she might forgive the drivers. The three winners were suppose to be here at nine, it was half past nine, they would be late, Miroku would threaten to fire her, although Inu Yasha would prevent it. She sighed realizing that she would have to find some way of keeping Miroku CALM throughout the whole thing. Out of the three highly-attractive male models, Miroku was the most annoying. He was the scrawniest, but probably the most popular. He had the muscles n' all, but he was lean, not bulky, like Kouga. Inu Yasha was half way between the two.  
  
Kouga was probably the least popular, no matter how ripped he was. Truth to be told, he wasn't ripped as most 'fan girls' thought. When he was relaxed he appeared to be no better than Miroku, but the photographers make him flex for over half an hour just to work up his muscles. It annoyed Kikyo ever so...  
  
She jumped slightly as thunder crashed and the bullet proof glass windows shook from the force. The wind beat heavily and she watched as a tree almost snapped. Gods, what a horrible storm. She was definitely not going to fire them now. Maybe...she should call off the contest? Wait-no, here they come.  
  
Kikyo opened the large window door just a crack trying not to let any of the bad weather in. She'd have to come up with something special for the three contest winners, that way they wouldn't be angry about the delay and probably getting wet. She watched the door to the sleek, black limo open and one girl jump out with an umbrella over her. Useless. She watched the umbrella flip up breaking before flying out of the girl's hands. One of the security guards grabbed her leading her to the door.  
  
"Come this way, this way people!" Kikyo shouted opening the door. The black haired girl dashed inside squealing lightly at the cold precipitation hitting her. Next was a slightly older girl with brown hair. She seemed to ignore the rain but clung to her luggage refusing to let the guards take it.  
  
"I can carry it myself!" Sango shouted making one back up.  
  
Kikyo watched wondering what the third person looked like. She prayed to the gods it wasn't a male or Inu Yasha would have her head...literally.  
  
"This way, miss," the man called grabbing the girl's thin arm. It was dark but Kikyo was sure she noticed the girl has red hair. Scottish, perhaps? Or maybe she was Irish. Probably Irish, they were the race that usually had red hair. Great...she'd need to hire a translator. The girl didn't even scream or shout...or even threaten to sue...boy, she was tolerant of the rain.  
  
Kikyo opened the door letting the third girl in, who was soaked worse than the other two. "Miss, would you like to freshen up before you meet the three models?" she asked quietly. The girl only shivered before kneeling.  
  
"I-It-it's cold..." she said through chattering teeth. Kikyo quickly grabbed the girl's arm. Why was she wearing a cloak? Oh well, some people did that-WAIT...did she just speak Japanese? 'Praise the Lord,' Kikyo thought silently, knowing she wouldn't have to hire a translator.  
  
"Come this way," she instructed. "May I ask your name?"  
  
The red headed girl looked up for a moment before standing with Kikyo's help.  
  
"A-Ayame, my name is Ayame," she chattered out. Kikyo nodded pulling the girl away from the group. She made her way through the halls until she finally came to one of the bathroom. Ayame glanced around nervously.  
  
"Is something the matter?" Kikyo asked noticing the girl's unusual face. Ayame looked around again trying to think of what to say.  
  
"These... this is different from where I come from," she said quickly.   
  
"Ah," Kikyo nodded pulling the girl in. "Here, I'll give you a quick run-through of how everything works."  
  
Ayame sighed as her racing heart slowed. After Kikyo showed her how to turn of the shower and set the temperature, along with the bathtub, if she wished, she left. Ayame watched the door as it closed and locked. She pulled the cloak back letting it drop with a loud, wet slap. She hadn't wanted for them to see her poor attire. The attire of a hobo...  
  
Her shirt was a dull brown with a strange smell to it, along with a few tears and rips in it. Her pants were nothing what they looked like they should. They were slip on's, like she always wore, but with many, many more holes. After all, she had no real clothes; she constantly tied or stuck rags together to suffice. She pulled the thin clothes off leaving herself bare. She turned to stare at her figure in the mirror a moment.  
  
She could see a faint outline of her ribs against her stomach. She probably hadn't eaten in at least a year. She had tried to starve herself to death, but to no avail. Her stomach was sunk in just a bit. If she ate a little, it would be fixed. Her arms and legs were what one would consider WAY too skinny. Almost no meat on the bones.  
  
She signed at her 'pathetic' self and turned to the shower turning it on. She followed Kikyo's instructions on how to work it.  
  
  
  
*T.T*  
  
  
  
Kouga glanced outside at the rain. It was soothing to him. It was probably the one thing he would never smoke around. He knew how cigarettes were, but...since he was a demon; he could just heal so it wouldn't hurt him, right?  
  
Kouga sat down into a lounge chair just as his figure slipped. He moved his tail to his side to prevent sitting on it, not realizing his image was back.  
  
A knock.  
  
"Yes?" he called out wearily. He was exhausted and his muscles were sore. Those damn photographers had pushed him over the edge today. He'd have to ask Kikyo for tomorrow off.  
  
The door opened.  
  
"Kou-" Kikyo started. She gaped for a minute before shaking her head.  
  
"I'll be right back," she said walking out and locking the door behind her. Kouga raised a brow but ignored it.  
  
A moment later Kikyo returned trudging Miroku in. Miroku looked down at Kouga and sighed.  
  
"You've been drinking again, haven't you?"  
  
Kouga opened his eyes turning to Miroku. "Why do you care?"  
  
"I wouldn't, but anyone who saw you now would hate you for the rest of your life..."  
  
Kouga looked down at his lap and spotted his tail next to his leg. "Aw, fuck."  
  
Miroku reached out his hand helping Kouga up and setting his disguise over him again. "Let's go," Kikyo said opening the door. "They're waiting to meet you."  
  
  
  
*T.T*  
  
  
  
Ayame stepped out of the shower slowly with the towel awkwardly wrapped around her shoulders. She shivered as the cold air touched her wet skin. She'd liked to have stayed in that shower longer, but the warmth had started to leave it, and she didn't want to be rude. When she reached for her clothes, she was surprised to find them gone. Confused, she looked for her belongings. She easily spotted her small bag with her few possessions in them. She moved the towel around her waist getting it stay on better and opened the bag pulling a small phone out. As soon as she opened it she could hear the voices.  
  
"How may I help you?" the woman's voice asked. Ayame swallowed feeling nervousness surround her.  
  
"M-may I speak to agents 506 and 709?"  
  
Immediately the line was cut off. A moment later it picked back up and she recognized Kagura's voice.  
  
"I'm in," Ayame whispered feeling as though she could be heard if she spoke too loud.  
  
"Good," Kagura replied from the other side, "Have you seen any of the models yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Alright. Look inside of your bag. You should find a necklace with a silver pendent on it. Keep it on at all times, it'll keep you disguised since it's been blessed by many monks. Next, find a small black device. It should fit in your ear. That way we can talk to you without using the phone. Got all that?"  
  
"Yes," Ayame whispered setting the strange ear piece in place. Her ear twitched at the intrusion before relaxing to it. She almost forgot it was in there when she hung up the phone. She pulled the silver pendant necklace from the bag and clipped it on. She watched her image quickly fade into that of a human. She hung up the phone setting it back down into the bag. She jumped as the door knocked and cracked open.  
  
"Y-yes?" she called out as the maid walked in.  
  
"Miss Kikyo has informed me to fit you to a dress," the maid said pulling in a small clothes cart with about five dresses on it. Ayame stepped back nervously.  
  
"Why?" she asked back as the maid closed the door. The maid lifted her head smiling gingerly.  
  
"No need to be scared. It's quite obvious that you're from a poor family. Don't worry, you're being pampered here. I sent your clothes to be washed. If you wish to keep them, I'll return them. But anyway, back to business."  
  
Ayame watched the maid pull a plain green dress off the rack. "Here," she held out the dress. Ayame touched it lightly running her fingers over it a few times. It was so soft...  
  
"What is this material?" she asked blushing at her lack of knowledge.  
  
"The inside is simply a smooth, slightly stretchy acrylic. It may seem cold at the moment, but it'll warm as you wear it. The outside is crushed velvet."  
  
"Crushed...is that why it looks like it's two colors?"  
  
The maid nodded. Ayame smiled faintly as the maid helped her dress.  
  
  
  
*T.T*  
  
  
  
Miroku walked down the hall behind Kikyo. Inu Yasha, on his left and Kouga, on his right.  
  
"Now listen up," Kikyo began raising her voice a bit, "these two are 'ordinary' people as you call them. They aren't use to the famous life, so try to act normal, okay?"  
  
"Okay," they said in unison.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing," she spun on her heal making each of them take a step back. "One of these girls comes from an extremely poor family from what I can tell. She's probably the luckiest to be here. She doesn't seem all that bright, so you'll have to try and speak things as if she were a two year old, got it?"  
  
"Got it," they said in unison. Kikyo rolled her eyes turning back around and opening the door.  
  
"Wow," Inu Yasha whispered looking at the two girls sitting in chairs apparently just watching T.V. and awaiting their arrival. Miroku leaned down holding a hand to cover his mouth as he whispered into Inu Yasha's ear.  
  
"I call the brunette."  
  
Inu Yasha smirked looking at the girl Miroku was probably going to try and get. He wasn't really one for romance, but he was supposed to let these girls have the best time they wanted, so he'd listen to Kikyo. Plus... it wasn't every day you find a young, black haired, skinny, innocent looking young girl.  
  
"Fine, but I get the other one," Inu Yasha whispered back.  
  
Neither of them noticed Kouga pass them and continue towards the two. He had a bored expression on his face. He'd let these girls hang around, but he'd try his best to ignore them. After all, it was just a contest they'd one.  
  
He walked to one of the chairs next to them and plopped down sideways on it. Kagome squealed at first not realizing who it was.   
  
"Yo," he called out raising a hand before setting it back down. He smirked as the two stared him. It seemed the brunette was the first to respond when she jumped out of her seat and grabbed his hand shaking it.  
  
"Sango, huh? That's a lovely name," he complimented, something neither of his two friends were good at. Sango blushed heavily releasing his hand.  
  
"Hey, Kouga don't hog the girls," Inu Yasha taunted grabbing her hand to shake it. He released her hand and walked to the other girl.  
  
"So," he started kneeling down setting his elbows crossed on her armrest to look up her, "what's your name, may I ask?" He loved doing this to some people...  
  
"Ka...Ka..."  
  
"Well Kaka, nice to meet you."  
  
Kagome nodded slowly trying to register who was in front of her.  
  
Miroku walked to join them. He walked to Sango who had stood up and was still blushing. "Hello there," he said making her turn around. Her entire face turned pink as she blinked a few times. Miroku reached for her hand and brought it up to his lips kissing it softly.  
  
"Nice to meet you," he purred out. Sango squeaked quietly as he released her hand.  
  
"Miss Kikyo!" a new voice came. They all turned to the maid walking out of the hall leading a girl with her.  
  
"Ah, yes," Kikyo nodded grabbing the girl's hand. "This is our third contest winner, please welcome Ayame."  
  
Kouga sat up looking over his chair. He'd wondered what the 'hobo' would look like. It was obvious she'd just had a shower or bath of some sorts for her hair was still damp, but brushed through. Her hair was a bright red and she had the prettiest pair of green eyes he'd ever seen. She was wearing a short sleeved green dress with crushed velvet. Before he could even say hello, or introduce himself, or anything he'd normally do, Miroku walked next to her.  
  
"Why, hello there!" he said in an unusual tone. Inu Yasha slapped his forehead knowing what would come. Sango and Kagome ran over to Ayame introducing themselves to her.   
  
"Back up," Kikyo groaned pushing the two girls a small distance from Ayame, who was grateful. She wasn't use to having so many people around her at once. Kikyo began speaking again but Ayame ignored as she heard the earpiece click. Hearing the word 'testing', she chose to ignore it.  
  
"...and tonight we'll be having crab legs along with..."  
  
Ayame felt something sliding down her back to rest on her rear. She shivered for a moment and tried to ignore it.  
  
Miroku looked at the girl to his side. Was she ignoring him, or did she enjoy his touch?  
  
"...afterwards we'll take you all to your room to..."  
  
Ayame heard the earpiece click again signaling it was off.   
  
Miroku looked at her again. She'd not responded once. Maybe if he took it a notch higher...  
  
"AHH!!" Ayame shrieked jumping back and tripping her dress. Kagome extended her arms catching the girl. Kikyo turned to glare at Miroku who had the most innocent expression on his face.  
  
"What did you do?!" Kikyo snarled.  
  
"I was acting as I normally would have... your orders, Kikyo dearest."  
  
Kikyo fumed as she turned to Ayame who was trying to stand. "H-HE PINCHED ME!" she shouted hiding behind Sango who was now 'temporally' over her crush.  
  
"You asshole!" she shouted. Kagome stood in front of Ayame hiding her as well.  
  
"You dick! What possessed you to do that?!"  
  
Ayame sobbed lightly as tears bridged her eyes refusing to fall. Sango and Kagome parted letting her stomp up to him. Ayame glared at him a moment.  
  
"You... you..."  
  
Miroku smirked awaiting the curse. It didn't bother him, for that matter.  
  
"What? What am I?" he teased smirking.  
  
"You butt-head!"  
  
Ayame spun around and began at a quick run towards the exit. She couldn't take this, already she'd been humiliated. Something... she wasn't used to.  
  
"Hey, hey!" she heard a voice and before she could lift her head she ran into something. She tried to push past it but it grasped her arms tightly.  
  
"Shh, calm down now," it called out again stroking her bangs as it led her back to the group. She finally lifted her head and looked at the gentle blue eyes.  
  
"There, there," he spoke again leading her to a couch. Ayame sniffled wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.  
  
Miroku turned to Kikyo and swallowed backing up from her glare.  
  
"Kikyo I-"  
  
"Sweaters. For a year."  
  
Miroku sighed and turned in defeat. First all his maid-girls get run off by Kikyo. Then these three new girls are no fun so far, he scared a girl half to death, got called a butt-head... man that was weird. Not to mention he'll never get to impress girls if he keeps modeling sweaters...  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank you to my new beta-reader, KagomeHigurashi66. 


End file.
